


漂流的灵魂

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2017年
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	漂流的灵魂

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年

西昂拉了拉露基梅德斯的猫耳兜帽，确保他的尖耳朵不会露出来。疾行的地铁开往学校，西昂是在上学的路上认识这家伙的：行踪诡异，身份可疑，不是人类。留下这家伙是因为他承诺教他控制魔力，而不是早晚陪乘地铁。

你可以叫我露基梅德斯，初次见面时他说。  
听起来几分像是家里臭老头的名字，西昂想。“这是你们的语言吗？”  
“是人类的语言，”他回答，“不过，是很久以前的发音了，大概有几百……快一千年了吧。”  
而每次我找到你时，你看起来都如此年轻，他叹气道。其中既无喜悦也无哀伤，仅是平实的陈述。后来西昂建议他可以考虑去编纂史料，他思考了一会儿，诚恳又谦卑地表示自己并没有这样的才能。既然活了这么久，没有专注之事的漫长时间势必是极空虚的，而什么工作适合眼前的魔族，想必时间已经给出了考验。西昂对他这些年在做什么并无兴趣，也不觉得魔族的加入会让生活偏离正轨，毕竟托他情况特殊的家庭所赐，他对这类超出常识范围的事物接受能力意外地高。

而且，西昂想，这没什么不好的，如果他能早一点熟悉使用力量，他本可以复活死去的亲友。

处处都是坏事情，就像今早，列车追尾了。西昂在即将摔倒时才反应过来，接着车厢陷入凝滞，而他因惯性倒在了身后定格住动作的乘客身上，像倒向一座石雕。露基梅德斯从另一侧稍显艰难地挤过来拉他起身：

“能坚持多久？”他问。

“我不知道，”西昂说，“也许十分钟，也许五十秒。”

露基梅德斯蛮力破坏了车门让他先出去，西昂沿隧道跑了一小段到达最近的车站，那里的时间仍然静止着。魔法作用的范围比想象中还大，从前的他能做到的程度，大概只能让冰激凌融化得慢一点。与他分享过秘密的克莱尔将之视如神迹，多年后认识的魔族却只将之描述为某种后遗症。有一天西昂终于忍不住问他，种种不幸是否相应地就是得到能力的代价？而露基梅德斯虽然活了很久，却并非全知全能：

“我相信命运并不注定，再过十次，百次也好，不幸总有结束的时候。”

地面上总是更安全。西昂等得百无聊赖，甚至在暂时失去监管的甜品站给自己挤了一个冰激凌。他刚舔掉最上面的一个尖，露基梅德斯就出现了，西昂问他处理得如何，结果是车厢里其他人不会有大碍，除了少数人可能得修补一下肋骨。

露基梅德斯看了看西昂手中的冰激凌，对着旁边的价目表研究了一会儿，接着伸手在黑洞里摸索了好久，西昂猜他是在找现今流通的货币……他替他在甜品站的窗口补了一些零钱。没有人会发现的，西昂闷闷地抗议。

但这样不就像是我在奖励你吗，魔族突然有点高兴。想请你吃到你喜欢的食物，从前就打算这么做了。

没有风的流动，甚至也感受不到清晨的凉意。他们在静止的街道中姑且找了个花坛坐下来。还能有多久？西昂问。

“这决定于你自己，”露基梅德斯说，“如果你对魔法的感知能更敏锐一点……你已经做得很好了。”但还是比以前差好多，他想。

“你也可以出手制止车祸的吧，”西昂放下冰激凌抬头看他。“既然你那么有经验……”

“我相信你的天赋，”尽管这份天赋正在逐渐消失，“但我并没有那么相信你的真实水平。……说实话，我没那么容易死。”

西昂瞪了他一会儿，看起来想把蛋筒砸到他脸上去。“正常的人类是没有这种功能的。”他气愤地说。

“只有你能做到，”露基梅德斯擅自忽略了他的抱怨，“只有你在，才能让列车停止。这也是我想教你学习魔法的原因，尽管我自己并不十分精通此道。曾经我认为是魔法招致了灾祸而总是尽量避免你接触魔法，后来我渐渐理解到只有将它当做工具授予你，你才能保护自己周全。”

西昂沉默了一会儿，让露基梅德斯担心他会不会想了太多不必要的事情。最后他只是问：

“这是否意味着我是特别的呢？”

“……我只希望你能作为一名凡人在这世上诞生、生活下去。”他诚实地回答。

西昂眨了眨眼，下一秒街道恢复了热闹的人气，冰激凌开始融化了。


End file.
